Yoshimitsu
Yoshimitsu is as he would put it a natural born loser, despite never losing fights, this is because of his tendency to label his victories as his loses, or him losing a fight as him winning. His origin is a bit of a strange one, it lacks truth and is more rumor than anything. He was born somewhere in Fiore and on the day of his birth the town hospital was struck by lightning a strange phenomena for the town one the town did not notice or thing of as a bad thing as the lightning damaged nothing. In his teen years he discovered his talent with magic so he went down the path to become a powerful mage. Appearance Yoshimitsu bears a uniform he made with his own 2 hands, He wears a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons, and matching pants. He has blue eyes and black hair and has a very freaky grin most of the time upon his face. Personality Yoshimitsu is a very fun and outgoing person, often described as cheerful and jovial, Yet he possesses a deep sense of a depressing aura during combat situations only during the last stages of a fight as he is about to win, or as he says lose. He has the tendency to refer to his victories as his defeat and refer to his defeats as his victories, this has gotten on people who do not know him nerves but it is often viewed as a nice act. He hates grudges and being hated so to combat that he is happy go lucky, he hates it when people hate others for no reasons and would often try to mediate the situations peacefully or with violence if needed. He greatly enjoys a friendly duel to see who is strongest. He also for some reason really enjoys sour and sweet things. He believes Demons do not exist simply calling them humans who like the title of demon or devil on them. He also enjoys aggravating his opponents with taunts or annoy them with his constant banter about his abnormal life. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities *'Immense Magical Powers'- Being one of his most notable traits he possesses an immense magical vault of magic and has been known to call it out when he needs it most. *'Enhanced Speed & Strength'-He can easily outrun many things including a train but he did have to go full speed to keep up with it when it went through a tunnel. His strength can be very surprising when it comes time for him to utilize his strength. He can easily punch through solid metal and devastate his opponents with his kicks. *'Master Weapon User'- He is very skilled with weapons he makes using his magics they may be fragile or weak but he knows how to use them well to hurt his opponents. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Martial Artist'- Being one of his more notable traits he can easily defeat many opponents with his quick speed and barrage of attacks. *'Enhanced Durability'- Yoshimitsu is well known for his endurance being able to withstand a furious beating by opponents and get up, this usually intimidates opponents due to shock and awe. *'Keen Intelligence'- He is known for being incredibly cunning and smart, despite his looks he is capable of very quickly learning and excelling at things he recently learned. He is capable of outsmarting large numbers of people with his words or infuriate them beyond belief with a single sentence mainly due to his shady appearance but people don't tend to mind so much. *Fire Magic- Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. *Lightning Magic- the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. *Darkness Magic- Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. *Shadow Magic- He can use this Magic to bend his own shadow to suit his own needs, giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. A skilled user can also merge with his shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. *Earth Magic- When using Earth Magic, the magicians harness the power of the earth around them to attack or defend, giving Earth Magic users a great deal of flexibility in their magic. Earth Magicians use their magic to unleash powerful earthen structures, create walls to block opposing spells, and generally use it to enhance their physical attacks—Earth Magic is intricately tied to the caster's physical motions, though a user of Earth Magic is required to remain in motion at nearly all times, only standing still long enough to launch an attack—even though most Earth Magic users are fairly slow, these motions help to retain the Earth Magic user's balance between attack and defense, using strength and defense to become both a shield and spear. Trivia *His appearance and picture is from Kumagawa Misogi from Medaka box Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Martial Artist Category:Caster-Mage